Kasumi Miwa
|Miwa Kasumi}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. She is a second-year at Kyoto Magic Technical College. Appearance Personality Kasumi is a hard-working, restrained and considerate pacifist. She is also a big fan of Satoru Gojo. Synopsis Histroy Miwa comes from a poor family and has two younger brothers. Disaster Curses Arc Miwa accompanies principal Yoshinobu, as his secretary, to a meeting with principal Masamichi. While Yoshinobu talks with Gojo, as they wait for Masamichi, Miwa thinks about how cool Gojo is. Miwa is shocked when Gojo tells them that Masamichi will arrive in 2 hour, as he is leaving. When Yoshinobu tells her to go get his some tea, Miwa heads out while hoping to get a picture with Gojo. Goodwill Event Arc On the day of the Goodwill Event, Miwa accompanies the Kyoto students and faculty to the Tokyo college. After encountering the Tokyo students, Miwa is glad of Gojo's arrival and is even given a souvenir from his trip. Afterwards, Miwa attends a meet with the other Kyoto student and principal Yoshinobu. Yoshinobu tells them to kill Sukuan's host, Yuji, during the event, which Miwa thinks about how she doesn't want to. After Aoi and Yoshinobu leave, Miwa talks with the other student one how they should handle the event. When the event starts, Miwa and the others manage to locate Yuji and surround him. As Mai draws Yuji to her, Miwa goes to attack him but Yuji manages to evade her. As Aoi forces the Kyoto students to retreat from killing Yuji, Miwa is glad about that. As Miwa retreat with Noritoshi, both of them encounter Megumi and Maki. As Miwa takes on Maki, Maki wonders why she seperated from Noritoshi. Miwa tells Maki that she wants to use this event in order to get promoted and help out her family. After talking, Miwa and Maki continue to fight with neither holding back. As Miwa fight Maki, she notices that Maki is stronger then what Mai had told her. As Miwa is put on the defensive by Maki's attacks, she decides to take a stance in order to counter. When Maki breaks her weapon, Miwa wonder why she did that. As Maki throws a part of her broken weapon at Miwa, Miwa easily blocks it but notices that Maki had thrown a kunai. As Maki manages to get close to Miwa, Miwa defend herself against Maki. Miwa notices that her feet had moved and plans to get back into positon, but Maki tosses Miwa and even disarms her. Miwa then asks for her sword back but Maki doesn't give it and leaves. As Miwa wonders what to do, she suddenly gets a call from Mechamaru. As she answers the phone, Toge is on the other side and puts her to sleep. When intruders invade the event, Miwa is still asleep. After the invaders have been dealt with, Miwa attends a meeting and agrees with the others to continue the event. One the second day of the event, Miwa plays baseball with the others. After the event is finished, Miwa head back to Kyoto along with the students and faculty. Current Arc Sometime later, Miwa informs Mechamaru that their notebooks are due that day. After telling Miwa where his notebook is and that he will be asleep for a bit, Miwa pokes Mechamaru and wonders were his real body is at. Later, Miwa talks with Mechamaru and informs him that she wishes to get closer to him along with meeting with him in person one day. Abilities Currently Kasumi has the strength of a 3rd Grade Shaman. Physical Power Cursed Power and Forms Kasumi Miwa's cursed power is Shinkageryu: New Shadow Style '''(otherwise known as Shinkage Clan: New Shadow Style). This technique combines Miwa's swordsmanship with her cursed power. * '''Kani Ryoiki: Simple Area: After taking a stance, Miwa will attack anyone to comes within 2.21 meters of her. If both her feet leave their position from when the spell it used, the technique ends. The blade of the sword is covered with cursed energy, and allows for the sword to be drawn even faster. This technique is the fastest of the Shinkageryu. Trivia *Kasumi ranked 11th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 4,923 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shaman Category:Student